Pangolin/Quotes
Muscle: Pangolin? Why are you in a ring toss booth? Pangolin: Court order. I have to do a month of community service. Muscle (throws ring on Pangolin's head): Well looks like I won you. Pangolin: Oh sure when you do it it's cute, but when I do it it's sexual harassment! *'Pangolin': Ahh, Halloween, the time of year when children and creepy adults all go out and trick or treat. Sparky: Why are you wearing a mask with your face on it? Pangolin: Because I'm a creepy adult who likes to go out trick or treating. *'Pangolin': Sparky quick wake up! It's Christmas...Eve. *'Japanese woman (Earth-2301)': Otaku! Pangolin (Earth-2301): Otaku? I think that means I'm cute. Tech (Earth-2301): Err, actually Pangolin, she just called you a comic book geek... (Sparky laughs, Pangolin falls on face) *'Demona': (Gunshots) What the Hell was that? Pangolin: Oh God, it's Dick Cheney! Run before he kills us all and mistakes us for birds! Oh uh, execpt you Demi, he'll probably mistake you for Lucifier. *'Pangolin': Your bullets cannot harm me, my scales are like a shield of steel! *'Demona (Demona, Sparky and Muscle are sitting on a couch with stunned looks, Pangolin is standing behind them with a grin)': Oh. My. God. Sparky: Pangolin...Is this true? Pangolin: Nah, we just made that to punk her boyfriend. Sparky: Wow, I would not like to be Jimmy Kimmel right now. Woman on TV:...Up against the mini-bar! *'Pangolin': Holy Crap! It's Jennifer Love Hewitt! Lacey Chabert: I'm not Jennifer Love Hewitt! I'm Lacey Chabert! I'm three years younger and my voice is higher! Pangolin: Well...you look like Jennifer Love Hewitt. Lacey Chabert: I'm my own person God Dammit! Sparky: Pangolin what are you-? Hey, it's Lacey Chabert! Big fan miss Chabert. Lacey Chabert: Thank you! Someone knows who I am! Pangolin: So...are you sure you're not Jennifer Love Hewitt? Sparky: Uh, can I have your autograph? Lacey Chabert: Get your creepy friend away from me and I'll take you out to dinner. Sparky:...Pangolin, get the Hell away from her! (kicks Pangolin) Pangolin: Oof! Wait, get me Jennifer Love Hewitt's autograph too! *'Pangolin': Oh God no! This is the worst thing since-! Sparky: Gritty reboots? Pangolin: Oh God! They're so awful! They ruin everything! It only works with that guy with the pointy ears! They destroy everything else! *'Sparky': Wow, I can't believe Pangolin's on Millionaire! Announcer (TV): And now to start things off, the $100 question: Which of these things weighs the most?: A) A peanut? B) An elephant? C) The moon? Or D) A tennis ball? Pangolin (TV): Oh, boy, haha, tough one...gee, let me think about this for a minute. Sparky: WHAT?! Pangolin how can you be so stupid?! Pangolin: You know what? I'm gonna go with the 50/50. Announcer: Oooookay... Pangolin: Yikes, knocked off two of my favourite options...uh, guess I'll phone a friend. Sparky: No! No! You freakin' idiot! (phone rings, Sparky stares, then answers hesitantly) Hellllloooo? Pangolin: Sparky, hi. Hey, can you get Tech, like really quickly? Spark: Its C you idiot! C! Pangolin: Ok, you're really eatin' up my time here. Sparky:(Banging can he heard over phone) You (BANG)! Stupid (BANG)! Son (BANG)! of (BANG)! A (Bang!) Bi-! (call cuts off) Pangolin: Yikes...better not go with him, sounds like he's been drinking. Eh, I guess I'll go with B. Announcer: My God...do you have any idea what you've just done?! Pangolin: Won $100? Announcer: (eye twitch) Get him the hell outta here. Muscle: Sparky...why is your head bleeding? And why are there dents in the wall? Category:Articles by Ultrabountyhunter